La vie sur un paquebot Titanic
by CherryAnderson
Summary: Quand Blaine et Kurt se rencontre sur le bateau sois-disant insubmersible ...


C'est le coeur battant à toute allure que je monte sur le paquebot. D'après Adam, c'est le plus gros paquebot existant. C'est vrai qu'il est grand mais bon. Moi ça m'impressione pas plus que ça. Un homme nous suit avec nos deux valises, mon sac de voyage et un autre petit sac. Oui il me faut beaucoup de chose pour mes moments de soins. Non je ne suis pas une fille mais juste Kurt Hummel, fiancé à Adam Crawford fils du milliardaire Chase Crawford. Je l'ai rencontré dans mon école d'art, la NYADA. Ca fait 3 ans maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Et pour fêter ça ainsi que la fin de nos études, nous partons en Angleterre sur ce paquebot. J'ai quand même très hâte d'arriver là bas. Le bateau et moi ça fait deux. Quelqu'un nous emmène à notre chambre. Nous en avons une en première classe. Nous devons prendre l'ascenceur et descendre d'un étage. Nous traversons ensuite un long couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte avec inscrit comme numéro, 103. Adam ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer. L'homme avec nos affaires, pose tout près du canapé. Adam lui dit qu'il peut s'en aller à présent. Il fait un signe de la tête et s'en va en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Adam: Ca te plait mon coeur?  
Kurt: Oui ça va.

La suite comporte un salon, où nous sommes, une grand chambre sur la droite, une salle de bain sur la gauche et aussi une terrasse qui est aussi longue que la suite. Le soleil est déjà entrain de se coucher. Nous voyageons cette nuit, demain et après-demain. J'espère juste qu'il y aura de l'animation car je ne veux pas passer deux jours et demi dans cette suite.

Kurt: Je vais sur le pont pour le départ, tu viens?  
Adam: Non j'ai pas trop envie. Je vais m'allonger un peu.  
Kurt: Comme tu veux..

Je prends mon portable et sors de la suite. Je traverse une nouvelle fois le long couloir et prends l'ascenceur. Je monte d'un étage et arrive dans le grand hall. Il y a un immense escalier ainsi qu'une magnifique voûte. Ca doit être beau la nuit avec les étoiles. Il y a également une belle horloge au palier de l'escalier. Je sors sur le pont inférieur. Il y a énormement de monde. Ils saluent tous ceux qui restent sur le sol américain. Je traverse la foule pour arriver quasiment au bout du bateau, à l'avant. Il y a moins de monde ici. Je m'assois sur un banc pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de ce beau mois d'août. Bon ok ça fait pas exactement 3 ans que nous sommes ensemble mais bon, on s'est dit que c'était mieux d'y aller en été.

...: Dépêche toi Wes! Je veux voir le bout du bateau!

J'ouvre un oeil et aperçois un homme, un peu plus petit que moi. Il fait signe à son ami avant de continuer sa course vers l'avant du bateau. Je les entends crier jusque là malgré la foule présente. Je me lève et je vais m'accouder sur le rebord. Une cloche vient de sonner signifiant le départ imminent du paquebot. En regardant la foule comme ça, ça me fait penser à toutes les fois où je me suis produit sur scène pour des concours de chorales avec mon lycée ainsi qu'à la NYADA lors de représentation dans l'établissement même. Je souris. Ca va me manquer tout ça. Mais dès septembre je commence les répétitions avec une troupe de théâtre. On jouera sur broadway le mois de novembre et décembre. Et selon les critiques, on continuera le mois de janvier. Et après on verra. En attendant je veux profiter de ce dernier mois de vacances.  
21h - Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et rejoins Adam qui m'attend à la porte. Nous allons dans la grande salle de réception. Il y a de la musique tout le temps et on peut manger jusqu'à minuit. Et je crois que ce soir pour célèbrer le départ il y a une soirée karaoke. Ca peut être marrant. Je vais sûrement interprèter quelque chose avec Adam. En chemin il me prend la main. Nous croisons plusieurs personnes qu'il connait de par son père. Je souris mais bon, j'en ai rien à faire d'eux moi. Je l'ai accepté maintenant sa notoriété grâce à la richesse de son père mais bon, ça reste quand même dérangeant. Des fois je me sens pas à ma place. Au début j'osais même pas venir chez lui lors de soirée. Maintenant ça va mais quand son père est invité par tel ou tel célébrité et qu'Adam aussi est invité, je n'y vais pas. Il ya toujours plus de deux cent personnes et je n'aime pas ça. Il y a trop d'hypocrisie dans ce monde là. J'aime être sur scène, j'aime chanter, jouer, mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que je détèste c'est être en couverture de tous les magasines, que tout le monde te reconnaisse dans la rue, les paparazzis. Mais bon, c'est le prix du métier et j'essaye de m'y faire. Nous nous installons à une table proche de la petite scène. Il y a deux micros ainsi que quelques instruments. Ca m'a l'air sympa. Deux autres couples viennent s'installer avec nous. Je sens que je vais passer une super soirée. Adam ne cesse de leur parler. Nous commandons assez rapidement le repas. C'est pas qu'il est tard mais j'ai faim moi. Je prends un simple plat de pâte bolognaise.  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée des notes de piano résonnent dans la salle. Je reconnais la chanson. J'observe Adam. Il discute toujours avec ses amis. Une voix s'élève également dans la salle. Je me tourne vers la scène. C'est le jeune homme d'avant. Il a une voix magnifique . Je reste obnubilé par son timbre de voix, son aisance sur cette scène. Je crois son regard. Il est beau. J'avais pas vraiment fait attention tout à l'heure. Il termine la chanson tout en me regardant. C'est un peu gênant. Je jete un coup d'oeil à Adam mais il discute encore et toujours. La dernière note de piano résonne encore dans ma tête. Toute la salle applaudit. Et moi je me contente de le regarder sans cligner des yeux. Il m'adresse un dernier regard avant de rejoindre son ami de tout à l'heure. Un homme qui anime la soirée karaoke vient sur la scène. Il propose une nouvelle chanson. Sans réfléchir je me lève. Adam tourne, pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes à table, la tête vers moi. Les gens applaudissent encore tandis que je m'installe derrière l'un des micros. La musique démarre.

Kurt: Blackbird singing in the dead of night...

Je balaye la salle du regard tout en m'attardant sur l'inconnu au beau regard. Il me regarde lui aussi. Une fois la chanson fini les gens applaudissent dont Adam. Je retourne m'assoir.

Adam: C'était magnifique Kurt! Bravo.  
Kurt: Merci.

Je termine mon assiette. D'autres personnes viennent chanter. Certains auraient mieux fait de rester assis en fait. Deux filles montent sur scène. Une blonde et une hispanique. Elles chantent Take my breath away. Elles se débrouillent bien.  
23h - J'en peux plus d'être assis à cette table. Je me suis levé et je suis parti. Je traverse le grand hall et sors sur le pont inférieur. Je marche comme avant, jusqu'à l'avant du bateau. Je m'accoude à la barrière. La lune se reflète dans l'eau. Le vent est frais ce soir.

...: Blackbird, bon choix de morceau.

Je me retourne surpris. C'est lui, l'inconnu au beau regard.

Kurt: Euhm merci. Ton choix était pas mal non plus.  
...: J'ai été inspiré ce soir!

Il sourit et s'approche un peu.

...: Je m'appelle Blaine.  
Kurt: Moi Kurt.  
Blaine: Dis voir, tu chantes souvent ou c'est juste le hasard de la vie que t'ai une aussi belle voix et que tu débarques là sur scène à chanter Blackbird?  
Kurt: J'ai étudié à la NYADA.  
Blaine: Je vois.  
Kurt: Et toi, tu es musicien?  
Blaine: On peut dire ça. Ca fait deux ans que je me produits dans des bars à New York. Le salaire est pas toujours top mais je commence comme je peux.  
Kurt: T'as jamais pensé à faire des casting?  
Blaine: Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça...  
Kurt: Moi je pense que tu l'es largement!  
Adam: Kurt! Tu fais quoi là?  
Kurt: Je prends l'air, ça se voit pas?  
Adam: Je t'ai cherché partout! Tu rentres tout de suite!

Il m'aggripe le bras et me tire avec lui. Je lance un dernier regard à Blaine. Il me sourit. Je regarde ensuite Adam. Il fronce les sourcils. Ca c'est jamais bon signe avec lui. Il m'entraine à l'ascenceur et me relâche enfin. Il ne parle pas. J'aime pas ça. Nous descendons d'un étage et on traverse le couloir. Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvre. Nous entrons et je referme derrière nous.

Adam: T'imagine même pas la honte que j'ai eu quand tu t'es levé et que t'es parti! Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Tu sais très bien que c'est des gens important!  
Kurt: Désolé...  
Adam: Et ce mec c'était qui?  
Kurt: Il m'a juste demandé le nom de ma chanson, il allait partir quand t'es arrivé...  
Adam: Demain soir on dînne avec mes amis et cette fois ci t'auras pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup là! Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit!

Il s'en va dans la chambre en me laissant. Je m'assois sur le canapé. Puis je repense au petit mot que Blaine m'a donné quand Adam m'a cherché. Heureusement qu'il a été discrèt sinon je crois qu'Adam l'aurait jeté par dessus bord. Il est vraiment trop jaloux. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne presque qu'il n'est pas posé plus de questions sur lui. J'ouvre le mot que j'ai sortis de ma poche. "Rendez-vous à minuit sous l'horloge".  
Minuit - J'arrive devant l'escalier. Il est là, dos à moi. Il observe l'horloge. Je grimpe les marches et me retrouve derrière lui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis venu. Il se retourne et me sourit en me voyant.

Blaine: Suis moi!

Il attrape ma main et nous descendons les marches. On traverse le hall en courant à moitié puis nous allons vers l'ascenceur. On descend trois étages. C'est le deuxième étage des secondes classes. I étage pour les premières classes, 2 pour les secondes classes et 1 pour les troisièmes classes. Il me lâche la main dans l'ascenceur. Il sourit sans arrêt. Il est vraiment mignon. Arrivé à l'étage, nous traversons plusieurs couloirs. On arrive devant une porte brune. J'entends de la musique. Il ouvre la porte et m'entraine à l'intérieur. C'est une salle beaucoup plus petite que la salle de réception d'avant. Il y a un groupe de musique dans un coin et un bar de l'autre côté. Il y a également quelques tables. Beaucoup de monde est présent. Tout le monde danse. Blaine m'entraine à travers la foule. Il se met à danser. Je rigole et ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. La musique s'adoucit et laisse place à un slow. Blaine me lance un regard interrogateur. En guise de réponse je lui souris et m'approche de lui. Il place une main dans mon dos et attrape une des miennes avec l'autre. Il plonge sans regard dans le mien. Il est si troublant ce mec. Ses yeux brillent avec la lumière. La fin de la musique arrive bien trop vite.

Kurt: Je dois y aller. Merci pour ce moment!  
Blaine: On se reverra?  
Kurt: Dieu seul le sait!

Je lui souris et lache sa main au fur et à mesure que je passe la foule. Il reste debout parmis tous ces gens. Je lui tourne le dos et sors de la pièce. Je traverse les couloirs en courant. Je monte dans l'ascenceur et monte deux étages. Je traverse mon couloir pour arriver devant ma suite. J'attends quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir. Aucune lumières. Adam doit dormir. J'entre sans faire de bruit. Je vais ensuite dans la chambre. Il dort effectivement. Je me déshabille rapidement et m'allonge à ses côtés. Il se tourne vers moi et me sert dans ses bras. Je niche ma tête dans son cou et je ferme les yeux.  
Lendemain - Je me réveille grâce à quelques bisous dans le cou. Je souris.

Adam: Bonjour bel ange!  
Kurt: Bonjour.  
Adam: Excuse moi pour hier soir... Je me suis emporté.  
Kurt: Ca fait rien.

Il me sert contre lui avant de se lever. Je me redresse sur les coudes. Il va chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. Il revient vers moi avec une boîte. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et ouvre la boîte.

Adam: C'est un des cadeaux pour nos trois ans.

C'est un magnifique bracelet grâvé à nos noms et notre date. Il me le met. Je souris et le prends dans mes bras.

Kurt: Merci! Il est magnifique.  
Adam: C'est un plaisir. On va prendre le petit déjeuner?  
Kurt: Oui!

Il se relève et va s'habiller. J'admire un peu le bracelet avant de me lever à mon tour. J'ouvre ma valise et sort une chemise kaki. Je mets également un gilet barman noir, mon pantalon noir et mes bottines noires également. Je mets un noeud gris foncé. Je vais dans la salle de bain avec mes affaires de toilettes. Je me prépare rapidement, me coiffe et rejoins Adam dans le petit salon. Il me sourit et nous y allons. Le petit déjeuner est servi dans la salle de réception, où on était hier soir. En arrivant dans le hall, je regarde l'horloge. 10h05. Ca me fait penser à Blaine. J'ai vraiment aimé le petit moment passé avec lui dans cette salle de fête. On s'installe à la même table que hier soir. Un des couples est présent. On se salue puis nous nous asseyons. Tout est servi sur la table. Je me sers un chocolat chaud avant de lever les yeux vers la table où était installé Blaine. Mais il n'y est pas. Pour une fois je participe à la conversation avec Adam et ses amis. Bon j'avoue, nous parlons de la NYADA donc il est tout à fait logique que j'en parle. Nous discutons une bonne demi heure.

Adam: Bon, on va y aller nous. J'aimerais profiter du beau soleil!

On les salue et nous nous levons. Adam me prend la main. Nous sortons sur le pont inférieur. Nous marchons tout juste quelques mètres qu'Adam aperçoit des amis à lui. Il va tout de suite les rejoindre. Ils discutent tout en marchant. Moi je marche derrière eux en regardant l'horizon. Tout à coup je sens un bras m'aggriper. C'est Blaine. Il m'entraine à l'écart, dans une salle de sport. Il n'y a personne.

Kurt: Blaine! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Blaine: J'avais envie de te revoir Kurt!  
Kurt: Je peux pas être là.  
Blaine: Tu me plait beaucoup..  
Kurt: Je suis avec Adam, je l'aime.  
Blaine: T'es vraiment heureux avec lui?  
Kurt: Quelle question?! Je dois y aller, excuse moi!

Je lui lance un dernier regard avant de quitter la salle. Je rejoins Adam qui n'a rien vu de ma soudaine disparition. Je continue de les suivre en silence tout en jetant un regard derrière moi. Blaine marche dans le sens inverse.  
15h - Adam m'a laissé dans la chambre pour rejoindre ses amis. C'est là que je demande si je suis vraiment heureux avec lui. Je repense à Blaine. Il me plait aussi... Mais je peux pas, c'est mal. Pourtant ça me fait presque plus plaisir de le voir lui plutôt qu'Adam. Avec Adam j'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. Comme si j'étais piégé dans une petite pièce et que je hurlais pour qu'on m'aide mais que personne ne m'entende. Dois-je vraiment rester avec quelqu'un qui ne me rend pas heureux? Sans réfléchir plus je me lève et sors de la chambre. Il faut que je trouve Blaine. Adam sera dans la salle de réception toute l'après-midi alors aucune chance qu'il me voit avec Blaine. Je me rends dans un premier temps là où nous nous sommes rencontrés, à l'avant du bateau. J'y suis en une dizaine de minutes. Bingo! Il est là, tout seul. Dans la même position que moi hier soir. Je m'approche de lui.

Kurt: J'ai changé d'avis.

Il se retourne surpris. Puis fini par me sourire. Il me tend sa main. Je l'attrape puis il me tire vers lui. Sa chemise à carreaux bruns lui fait ressortir énormement ses beaux yeux. Il dégage une mèche de mes cheveux qui m'était tombé sur le visage.

Blaine: Y a des fois où on se dit "tient c'est lui le bon", j'ai jamais connu ça auparavant. Et hier soir quand je t'ai entendu chanté Blackbird.. Tu m'as ému Kurt..

Il ne me laisse pas répondre et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me laisse complètement aller. J'oublie Adam, j'oublie le futur, je ne pense qu'à l'instant présent. Il s'éloigne et me sourit. Il a un si beau sourire. Je souris également. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Adam et ses amis. J'attrape la main de Blaine et l'entraine avec moi sur l'autre côté du pont. J'espère qu'il ne nous a pas vu. Dès la première porte donnant dans le hall se présente, je l'ouvre et y emmène Blaine. Je le regarde en souriant. Il me sourit aussi et m'entraine à son tour. Nous allons vers l'escalier qui mène aux étages inférieurs. Nous descendons plusieurs étages, jusqu'à la dernière marche. Nous arrivons dans un couloir complètement vide. On rigole. Blaine vient coller ses lèvres contre les miennes en poussant contre le mur. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues pour nous rapprocher davantage. Dieu qu'il embrasse bien! Je l'attrape par la taille et le colle à moi. Il décolle ses lèvres et me fixe, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Ses yeux sont tout brillants. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le pousse contre le mur en face. Je lui attrape une main et enlace nos doigts avant de venir coller mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main serre fort la mienne.

Homme: Hé vous! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?!

On tourne tous les deux la tête. Un homme est sorti d'une pièce. Blaine se met à courir tout en gardant ma main enlacer à la sienne. Je le suis à travers tout le couloir. Au bout, un autre couloir. A la fin de celui ci, une porte. Blaine se dépêche de l'ouvrir. Nous entrons puis Blaine bloque la porte avec un baton présent. Je me retourne. C'est immence ici. C'est l'entrepôt des voitures. Je lâche la main de Blaine et me ballade entre les voitures. Wow! Celle là elle est jolie. Je me colle à la vitre pour observer l'intérieur. C'est spacieux dis donc! Je tente d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Miracle, c'est ouvert. Parmis toutes les voitures présentes, je tombe sur celle qui est ouverte! J'entre. Blaine arrive. Il rigole en me voyant. Il monte devant, place conducteur.

Blaine: Où allons nous très cher?  
Kurt: Au paradis!

Il se retourne vers moi. Je m'approche et je tire vers moi. Il semble étonné mais se laisse faire. Il s'assoit à côté de moi puis vient m'embrasser. Il me tire sur lui. Je m'assois sur ses cuisses toujours en l'embrassant. Ses mains passent sous mon tee-shirt...  
16h30 - Blaine et moi arrivons dans ma suite. Je fais un rapide tour pour voir si Adam serait rentré entre temps, mais personne n'est là. Blaine s'installe au piano présent dans le salon. Il commence à jouer. C'est Candles. Je souris. Je commence à chanter. Il chante avec moi. Je le regarde tout au long de la chanson. A la fin il vient m'embrasser. La porte s'ouvre. Adam entre. Je me tourne vers lui.

Adam: Kurt? Qu'est-ce que..?  
Kurt: J'en ai marre d'être malheureux avec toi. Tient, reprend tout ça!

J'enlève le bracelet, la bague de fiançaille et lui donne. Il semble complètement choqué. Il ne bouge pas. Je prends le plus gros de mes affaires avec Blaine et m'en vais de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, je souffle un grand coup.

Blaine: T'es sûr de ton choix?  
Kurt: Je crois.

On va poser toutes mes affaires dans sa chambre, l'étage du dessous. Puis nous remontons sur le pont inférieur. On retourne à l'avant du bateau, contre les barrières. Je le prends dans mes bras. Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi ici, sur un banc. Nous faisons connaissance. C'est vrai qu'on se connait pas plus que ça. On s'est rencontré la nuit dernière. Mais je crois avoir vraiment eu le coup de foudre.  
22h - Nous marchons à l'arrière du paquebot quand on entend un gros bruit. On se dirige vers le côté droit du paquebot et on aperçoit un iceberg géant. Je crois qu'on l'a touché. Des morceaux de glace tombe sur le navire. Blaine me tire vers lui pour m'éviter un morceau.

Blaine: Tu crois qu'on l'a touché?  
Kurt: Possible. Mais normalement ça fait rien. Le bateau est résistant hein!  
Blaine: Je l'espère!

On retourne dans le hall. On croire l'un des directeurs de voyage. Je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. J'insiste car il semble vouloir esquiver la conversation.

Directeur: C'est une éventualité que l'iceberg est perforé le paquebot.  
Kurt: Et ça signifierait quoi?  
Directeur: Qu'il peut couler...

Je ne réponds rien et me tourne vers Blaine. Il me prend la main et nous nous éloignons. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si le bateau venait à couler? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de cannot de sauvetage.

Kurt: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
Blaine: Je sais pas.  
Kurt: On va mourir tu crois?  
Blaine: Non! On va s'en sortir. Et c'est pas sûr que le bateau coule!  
Kurt: Vu ce que l'autre nous a dit, c'est probable.

22h40 - Nous remontons vers le hall. Le bateau va couler. Le dernier étage est déjà condamné. Blaine essaye de me rassurer comme il peut. Nous cherchons au près de l'équipage ce que nous devons faire. Personne ne sait. Je crois que personne n'avait prévu une telle éventualité.

Kurt: Blaine?  
Blaine: Oui?  
Kurt: Tu resteras avec moi jusqu'au bout?  
Blaine: Hey! On va s'en sortir ok?  
Kurt: J'ai peur...  
Blaine: Je suis là!

Il me prend la main. Je le prends dans mes bras et lache quelques larmes.

Homme: Un bateau est là! Dépêchez vous de tous venir!

On se retourne vers lui. Une masse de gens se met à courir dehors, sur le pont inférieur. Nous les suivons. Je perds Blaine dans la foule. Je me fais emporter vers la gauche. J'aperçois malgré la nuit, un bateau arrivé tout près du notre. Tout le monde ici se met à sauter de joie. Je me demande ce qu'on ferait si ce bateau n'était pas là. Je me demande aussi d'où il vient?! Il devait être dans les parages. Enfin, je m'en fiche. Tant que nous sommes sauvé. Oui j'ai peur de mourir, de souffrir. C'est étrange mais bon. Le navire se rapproche tant que possible du notre. Ils ont jeté l'encre. Ils font venir une passerelle vers notre paquebot. Je sens que ça va être la galère. Je cherche Blaine des yeux. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Adam: Comme on se retrouve..  
Kurt: Arrête de parler comme si t'étais je ne sais qui.  
Adam: Pourquoi tu me fais ça Kurt? On s'aime! Ca va bientôt faire trois ans! Oublie ce mec. Il a pas d'avenir, pas de foyer, rien. Moi j'ai tout ce dont tu as besoin et on aura tous les deux du boulot en retournant à New York.  
Kurt: Oui je t'ai aimé Adam. J'ai passé de super moment avec toi. Mais tous tes amis, ta famille, tes soirées mondaines et autres, je supporte plus. C'est pas mon monde, c'est le tient. J'ai l'impression d'être de trop tout le temps. Et je veux pas ça. Oublie moi, c'est mieux pour nous deux.

Il me met une claque. Je le regarde outré.

Adam: T'es vraiment ridicule Kurt. Va le retrouver et laisse le bien profiter de toi! C'est qu'un sal...  
Kurt: Dis rien de plus! Tais toi! Va-t-en!

Je le pousse et le frappe. C'est un idiot! C'est pas possible! Comment j'ai pu rester avec lui si longtemps? Il pense qu'à lui. Y a que sa vie personnelle qui compte! J'allais lui mettre un grand coup mais quelqu'un me retient en arrière. Je me retourne et aperçois Blaine. Je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse.

Adam: C'est vraiment dégueulasse Kurt! Va pourrir en enfer avec ton mec!

Il s'en va tout en fronçant les sourcils. Les gens autour nous regardent un peu bizarrement.

Kurt: J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu!  
Blaine: Je comptais pas te laisser!

Je souris. Ca y est, ils ont réussi à ramener la passerelle jusqu'à notre bateau. Un homme de l'équipage de l'autre bateau arrive via cette passerelle. Il explique comment nous allons procéder. Un homme de notre équipage fait descendre une échelle en corde jusqu'à la passerelle. Les gens se poussent, et je me retrouve compresser contre Blaine, tout comme un autre mec. Il me regarde en souriant, mais d'un air plutôt mesquin. Blaine sursaute et se retourne comme il peut face à lui.

Blaine: Tu me touche encore une fois et t'as mon poing dans la figure!  
Mec: Pas besoin de stresser!

Blaine me prend la main et essaye de nous faire un passage dans la foule pour nous rapprocher de l'échelle. Heureusement que nous en sommes proche. L'homme de notre équipage fait descendre les gens deux par deux. L'autre navire les récupère. Ca va prendre du temps. J'espère qu'on y arrivera. Encore une fois on se retrouve séparé par la foule. Je suis emporté jusqu'à l'échelle. L'homme de l'équipage m'attrape par la taille et me fait descendre.

Kurt: Je veux pas descendre! Laissez moi!  
Homme: Taisez-vous et allez y on a pas toute la nuit!  
Blaine: Kurt!  
Kurt: Blaine! Viens!  
Blaine: Vas y et attend moi là bas!

Je ne quitte pas son regard le temps de la descente. Une fois sur la passerelle, je lui tourne et le dos et me dirige vers l'autre navire. Je l'attends tout près de la porte. On me dit de partir pour ne pas qu'il y ai trop de monde ici mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne partirais pas sans Blaine. J'attends un long moment et vois un grand nombre de gens venir mais toujours pas Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Femme: Nous allons bientôt ramener la passerelle Chris!  
Kurt: Quoi? Mais tout le monde n'est pas là!  
Femme: Qu'en savez vous? Il reste trois personnes. Le commandant et deux membres de l'équipage.  
Kurt: Hein? C'est pas possible! Mon ami n'est pas encore arrivé!  
Femme: Nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous devons repartir. Le paquebot va bientôt se retrouve verticalement. Et lorsqu'il se brisera à cause du poid, nous devons être le plus loin possible pour ne pas risque de couler nous même.  
Kurt: Non! Laissez moi y aller!  
Femme: Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça!  
Blaine: Kurt?  
Kurt: Blaine!  
Blaine: Je t'ai cherché partout!  
Kurt: Je t'ai attendu là! Je t'ai pas vu passé!  
Blaine: J'étais avec le grand groupe. Il y avait un bouchon sur la passerelle et on a du se dépêcher d'entrer.  
Kurt: J'ai eu peur!  
Blaine: Je suis là maintenant!

On s'éloigne de la porte. On va s'assoir sur un banc. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il prend ma main et enlace nos doigts.

Blaine: On s'en est sorti, tu vois?  
Kurt: Oui. Merci d'être là avec moi!

**10 ans plus tard.**  
Pour mes 31 ans ma mère m'a offert une croisière pour ce mois ci avec mon fiancé. Mais je suis pas sûr de vouloir y aller. Ca fera 10 ans que j'ai été sur ce paquebot, le titanic. Et j'ai pas envie de revivre ça. Je repense à Blaine. Nous avons passé un super séjour à Londres mais quand nous sommes retourné à New York nous avons perdu contact et nous ne nous sommes plus revu. Il m'a longtemps manqué puis j'ai rencontré Shayne. Oui ok ça ressemble à Blaine mais c'est le hasard total. Dans 10 jours ça fera 10 ans qu'on s'est rencontré. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, s'il a réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie. J'espère pour lui.

Shayne: Dis Kurt?  
Kurt: Oui?  
Shayne: Ca fait un moment que j'y pense. Ca fait maintenant 8 ans qu'on est ensemble, j'aimerais bien avoir un enfant.  
Kurt: Un.. Un enfant?  
Shayne: Tu veux pas?  
Kurt: Si! J'aimerais beaucoup! Ca serait génial!  
Shayne: Super! J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas. On en avait jamais vraiment parlé.  
Kurt: J'ai hâte!  
Shayne: Moi aussi. On ira lundi voir pour l'adoption tout ce qu'il faut faire.  
Kurt: D'accord!  
Shayne: Je t'aime!  
Kurt: Moi aussi!

Il vient m'embrasser.

Shayne: Ah je t'ai pas dis. Dans 10 jours il y a une grande soirée karaoke sur Time Square. On ira?  
Kurt: 10 jours? Euhm oui ok!

**10 jours plus tard. **  
Je mets mon gilet pour ce soir. Il fait un peu frais aujourd'hui. Et le karaoke est en plein air. Shayne semble tout impatient. En fait, il adore m'écouter chanter. Et après ma tournée théâtre, j'ai arrêté. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie. Je me suis un peu rabattu vers la mode. Enfin rabattu, c'est pas dans le sens négatif. J'aime la mode aussi. Je suis devenu styliste et je travaille chez Vogue US. Je suis vraiment trop content de ce que j'ai réussi à faire. J'ai récemment sorti une ligne de vêtement qui se vend plutôt bien. Mais je fais tout pour qu'on ne me voit pas. Je n'ai pas abandonné le milieu du showbiz pour y retourner. Je ne veux pas être connu physiquement. Un nom suffit.

Shayne: On y va darling?  
Kurt: Je te suis!

Nous habitons à quelques rues de là. Nous y allons donc à pieds. En chemin Shayne me demande ce que je vais chanter.

Kurt: Blackbird.  
Shayne: Ah? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais plus la chanter?  
Kurt: C'est pour quelqu'un. Même si je sais que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. C'est un petit hommage. Mais je te préviens, je ne chante pas tout de suite!  
Shayne: Comme tu veux!

Nous changeons de sujet. Nous parlons mode. On s'est rencontré dans l'école de stylisme où j'ai étudié un an. J'ai mis du temps à vouloir me mettre avec lui. Je repensé sans cesse à cet amour pour Blaine. C'est stupide mais bon. Je savais pourtant très bien que plus jamais je ne le verrais mais bon. Il a sûrement dû m'oublier lui. Nous arrivons sur Time Square. Il y a une immense scène avec un piano, des guitares, des basses, une batterie et quelques micros. Une femme chante déjà. Ca a débuté il y a ving minutes. Il y a des rangés de bancs. Nous nous asseyons au troisième rang. J'aime être devant. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Shayne. La femme termine sa chanson. Je reste dans ma position. J'attends quelques minutes avant d'entendre une voix.

...: J'ai chanté cette chanson le jour où j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie. Je veux lui dédié même s'il ne l'entendra pas.

J'ouvre les yeux, surpris. Je reconnaitrais sa voix parmis des milliers. Je regarde la scène. Il est là...

Blaine: You think I'm pretty without any make up on...

J'en crois pas mes yeux ni mes oreilles. Je reste figé. Mes larmes, quant à elles, ne peuvent rester figées. Shayne me demande ce qu'il se passe. A la fin de la chanson tout le monde se lève et applaudit. Je ne peux toujours pas bougé. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est là, tout près de moi. Blaine, mon premier coup de foudre et grand amour, est là et a chanté une chanson pour moi! Et pas n'importe laquelle. La première que j'ai entendu, celle où je suis tombé sous son charme. Je préviens Shayne et me lève. Blaine est descendu de scène. Il est allé s'assoir dans une rangé de banc mais de l'autre côté. Il y a une allée centrale qui nous sépare. Je me fais discrèt et arrive chez l'animateur, à côté de la scène. Une jeune fille chante mais après ça sera mon tour. J'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il va se passer après mon passage sur scène. La petite fille ne termine pas sa chanson à cause du trac. Elle s'en va en courant. L'animateur me donne son micro qu'il a récupérer au passage. Je reste en bas jusqu'à ce que la musique se lance. Je monte les marches en chantant les premières paroles. Mon regard va directement vers Blaine. Il m'a reconnu. Il a lui aussi les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Les miennes coulent également. Il semble aussi figé que moi avant. 10 ans jour pour jour que nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. Et on se retrouve grâce aux chansons. Je termine ma chanson rapidement et descend de la scène. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vais le rejoindre ou je retourne chez Shayne? Le mieux serait d'aller chez Shayne. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas le perdre. Je sais que si je revois Blaine je ne pourrais pas résister. Le destin décide pour moi et Blaine ne tarde pas à venir de lui même. Il reste planté devant moi sans rien dire. Il pleure toujours, tout comme moi. Shayne arrive également. Il ne semble pas comprendre. Je ne lui ai jamais raconté pour Blaine.

Shayne: Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe?  
Kurt: Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
Blaine: La même chose que toi sûrement.  
Kurt: Je suis content de te voir aujourd'hui..  
Blaine: T'as pas oublié alors.  
Kurt: Comment oublié ça? J'avais peur que t'es oublié toi.  
Blaine: Jamais.  
Shayne: Kurt!  
Kurt: Euh désolé. Shayne voici Blaine. Blaine, Shayne mon fiancé...  
Blaine: Décidément...  
Kurt: Je pouvais pas attendre éternellement.  
Shayne: Kurt, c'est qui bon sang?  
Kurt: Euh..  
Blaine: Un ancien ami du lycée!  
Shayne: D'accord. Et ça vous met dans un tel état?  
Kurt: C'est compliqué on va dire.  
Blaine: Je peux te donner mon numéro? Enfin Shayne si ça ne te dérange pas.  
Shayne: Non du tout!  
Kurt: Euhm vas y.

Je lui tends mon portable et il entre rapidement son numéro. Il s'appelle pour avoir le mien également. C'est trop étrange de le revoir. Il est toujours aussi beau.

Blaine: Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée!  
Shayne: Merci, toi aussi!

Il s'en va en me lançant un dernier regard. Shayne me prend la main et nous partons. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à la maison. Une fois arrivé, Shayne allume la télé et se jete dans le canapé. Moi je vais dans la cuisine et m'assois sur une chaise. Le visage de Blaine me revient sans cesse. J'aurais pas du lui parler. J'aurais du fuir. Il va encore plus me manquer maintenant. Mon portable se met à vibrer. Je le sors de ma poche. C'est lui. Il faut que je supprime le message et que je ne lui réponde pas. C'est mieux. Mais je peux pas faire ça. J'appuie sur la touche pour ouvrir le message.  
"Salut. T'imagine pas comme tu m'as manqué.. Te revoir ça m'a complètement chamboulé. Je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête."  
Mes larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues. Qu'est-ce que je vais mon dieu? Gâcher une nouvelle fois mes fiançailles pour lui? Je reçois un second message.  
"Rendez-vous à minuit a Broadway..."  
Je fais quoi maintenant? J'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Shayne. Mais j'ai peur de souffrir moi même si je n'y vais pas. Je vais le regretter. Je crois bien que je suis toujours sous son charme. Je l'ai aimé durant cette courte période avec lui à Londres et je crois qu'une partie de moi l'aime encore. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu l'aimé en si peu de temps. Je crois que le coup de foudre que j'ai eu pour lui n'est pas arrivé pour rien. Mais j'ai Shayne maintenant... Il veut même qu'on ai des enfants. Je crois qu'il faut que je lui en parle. Tant pis pour la suite. Je peux pas garder ça comme ça. Je me lève et avance difficilement vers le salon. Je vais m'assoir à ses côtés.

Kurt: Shayne, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...  
Shayne: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Kurt: Blaine, c'est pas un ancien camarade de lycée.  
Shayne: Je m'en serais douté.  
Kurt: Ah?  
Shayne: Oui vu votre réaction.  
Kurt: J'étais en couple avec un certain Adam après mon arrivé à New York, j'étais avec lui pendant trois ans. Jusqu'à ce que je monte sur ce paquebot pour une traversée jusqu'à Londres. J'ai rencontré Blaine sur le bateau. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui. J'ai quitté Adam pour être avec lui. On a passé deux semaines ensemble à Londres, c'était génial. Je l'ai aimé en si peu de temps... Et à notre retour à New York on a perdu contact. Je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à ce soir... Et je sais plus quoi penser. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Shayne! Mais je peux pas non plus me mentir, et te mentir surtout...  
Shayne: Kurt. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire.  
Kurt: Quoi?  
Shayne: Tu sais je t'ai vraiment aimé pendant des années mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a plusieurs mois maintenant. Je crois que je suis entrain de tombé amoureux de lui. Je ne voulais rien te dire car je n'en étais pas sûr. Je voulais même avoir un enfant avec toi pour l'oublier lui. Mais que tu me dises ça à propos de Blaine, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas triste mais heureux pour toi. Je crois que tu devrais le revoir.  
Kurt: Tu.. T'es.. T'es sûr?  
Shayne: On a passé des années super toi et moi. Mais je crois que j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose. Et je crois que toi tu as quelqu'un à retrouver. On peut rester ami. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça non?  
Kurt: Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'espère que ça marchera pour toi avec lui alors. Tu vas me manquer Shayne!

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je pleure encore. Je suis un peu trop émotif ce soir je crois. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois.

Shayne: Je prends quelques affaires, je vais aller chez mes parents quelques temps. Le temps de concrétiser avec lui. Je passerais prendre le reste plus tard. Et surtout n'hésite pas à m'appeller pour la moindre chose. Je serais toujours là pour toi!  
Kurt: Merci Shayne!

Je le reprends dans mes bras. Puis il se lève, récupère quelques affaires dans la chambre et reviens. Il me fait un sourire avant de quitter l'appartement. Je reste assis là comme un idiot. Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer. On a rompu. Jamais j'aurais pensé ça ce matin. Mais le fait que ça ne me rende pas plus triste que ça, confirme bien le fait que j'ai fais le bon choix. Je l'aime beaucoup mais je crois que Blaine a une trop grande place dans mon coeur. Je regarde l'heure. 23h. J'ai encore un peu le temps. Je vais quand même sortir. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je prends mes clefs et jete un coup d'oeil à l'appartement vide. Ca va me faire bizarre de me coucher seul, sans Shayne. J'espère juste qu'il ira bien, qu'il ne m'a pas dit tout ça juste pour que je sois heureux. Il a déjà tellement laissé passé de chose pour que je sois heureux même si lui ça devait le rendre triste. Je lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissant. Je sors et m'assois sur un banc, pas très loin de l'immeuble. Je me pose quand même une question. Ya du monde sur Broadway, comment je vais le trouver? C'est vrai ça, il m'a pas donné plus d'indication. Je repense au paquebot. Minuit sous l'horloge. Je souris en repensant à ce moment. La salle de fête avec la danse. C'était vraiment bien ça. J'étais vraiment entrain de m'amuser ce soir là contrairement aux soirées avec Adam. L'horloge! Il y a une horloge à Broadway! Je suis sûr qu'il sera là bas! Du moins je l'espère. Je regarde les gens passer. Ils marchent tous aussi vite qu'un tgv. C'est bien une chose que je n'aime pas à New York. Pourquoi toujours être obligé de marcher si vite? Vers 23h45 je me lève et me met en route. Ce n'est pas bien loin d'ici. J'ai quand même de la chance d'habiter ici. C'est super spacieux comme appartement et le prix n'est pourtant pas exorbitant. Heureusement que mon métier me permet de gagner suffisament pour vivre dans ce quartier. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde! Je passe entre les gens et aperçois au loin la grande horloge. J'y arrive quand elle sonne minuit pile. Je jete un regard autour de moi. J'espère que c'est ici qu'il m'attend. Je regarde partout jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard. Il est entrain de sourire en me voyant le chercher. Je m'avance vers lui.

Blaine: Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes.  
Kurt: Je suis pourtant bien là.  
Blaine: Je.. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras?

J'ouvre mes bras. Il sourit et vient se serrer contre moi. J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps. Ca m'a terriblement manqué. 10 ans ont passé et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Blaine: T'as prévenu Shayne que tu venais?  
Kurt: On a rompu.  
Blaine: Quoi? Kurt!  
Kurt: Je vais bien. En fait, je suis pas vraiment triste. Je l'aimais vraiment mais je crois que je me suis un peu lassé. Et lui de même. Il m'a avoué qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un y a quelque temps.  
Blaine: Je crois que je devrais arrêter d'entrer dans ta vie. Je ruine toujours tes fiançailles.  
Kurt: Avec Adam, je suis plutôt content que ça s'est arrêté hein. Avec Shayne je pense que c'est le destin.  
Blaine: Tu lui as dis qui je suis?  
Kurt: Oui. Il avait comprit de suite que tu n'étais pas un camarade de lycée mais que c'était autre chose.  
Blaine: C'est sûr qu'avec nos réactions..  
Kurt: En fait, je ne sais même pas si tu es avec quelqu'un...  
Blaine: Je l'ai été pendant un an. Mais depuis personne. Je crois que tu étais bien trop présent dans mon coeur pour ça...

Je le reprends dans mes bras.

Kurt: J'aurais pas dû passer si vite à autre chose. J'aurais du te retrouver. Je m'en veux...  
Blaine: T'aurais pas pu. Je me suis éloigné volontairement...  
Kurt: Quoi? Mais pourquoi?  
Blaine: J'étais presque à la rue Kurt. Je savais que tu allais faire tes représentations avec ta troupe de théâtre. Je ne voulais pas être un boulé et risquer de gâcher ta carrière. C'était dur mais je l'ai fais pour toi.  
Kurt: Blaine... J'ai arrêté le théâtre.  
Blaine: Quoi?  
Kurt: J'ai fais les représentations prévues dans mon contrat mais j'ai arrêté ensuite. Je suis allé dans une école de stylisme. J'ai rencontré Shayne là bas. Je suis styliste maintenant et je travaille chez Vogue.  
Blaine: Oh.. Tu m'étonneras toujours Kurt.  
Kurt: Tu fais quoi toi?  
Blaine: Je joue dans une comédie musicale. Pas vraiment connue mais bon, j'ai joué ici, à Broadway.  
Kurt: C'est super ça! Il faudra que je vienne te voir alors.  
Blaine: Je joue demain soir si tu veux.  
Kurt: Avec plaisir!  
Blaine: Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser Kurt!  
Kurt: J'attendais ça!

Il n'attend pas plus longtemps et vient se jeter sur mes lèvres. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Ca m'a tellement manqué! Comment j'ai pu le laisser partir comme ça? Il m'a trop manqué. Je peux plus le laisser partir une seconde fois. Je le serre contre moi le plus possible.

Kurt: Je veux plus te quitter Blaine...  
Blaine: Moi non plus. Je tiens trop à toi pour refaire la même erreur qu'il y a dix ans.  
Kurt: Viens!

Je lui attrape la main et me mets à courir en direction de mon appartement. Nous prenons tou juste 10min a y arriver, en courant. Je sors mes clefs et ouvre la porte. Nous grimpons les marches qui mènent au deuxième étage. J'ouvre ma porte et nous entrons. Je la referme d'un coup de pied et retourne embrasser Blaine. Il enlève mon gilet avant d'enlever le sien. Je me colle le plus possible à lui. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi. J'ai passé 10 ans loin de lui. Je n'ai que passé deux semaines avec lui mais elles m'ont suffit pour me faire comprendre que je l'aime. Et le revoir ce soir m'a fait comprendre que c'est lui avec qui je dois être, avec qui je veux être! Lui et lui seul. Je l'entraine dans la chambre. Nous nous allongeons côte à côte. Il attrape ma main et enlace nos doits. Nos mains vont tellement bien ensemble... Son nez est collé au mien. Son regard est ancré dans le mien. Il vient ensuite sur moi, son regard toujours dans le mien. Il se tient avec son avant-bras à côté de ma tête et l'autre main toujours enlacer à la mienne. Il pense la tête et vient m'embrasser...


End file.
